Potterican Pie
by Magical Mischief Makers
Summary: A lovely spoof on that ever wonderful song, American Pie....


Potterican Pie 

by Vally and Velcro 

Disowner: The almighty JKR owns the plot, characters, magical references, etc... And Don McLean owns the original song, the ever amazing AMERICAN PIE!!! 

Vally's notes: Okay I know that American Pie is such a great song and it is really hard to do a good parody to it, but I think this works, 'cos it has all those hidden meanings and sticks fairly well to the mood of the song... ENJOY! 

Not so long ago 

Many can still remember 

How Voldie was mean and vile 

There are the ones whose souls shall rot 

But there are those who's shall not 

And maybe we were fearful for while 

But October's winds were bitter 

With everyday fate grew nearer 

Then Voldie turned up on their doorstep 

And so they ne'er took another step 

"Please not Harry!" Lily cried 

And so they did die, husband and bride 

But Harry was marked deep inside 

The day the Potters died 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies" _

Do you believe in magic, love? 

And did you see the owl fly above? 

If you we tell you it is so? 

Do you believe in grims and trolls? 

And magic save your mortal soul? 

And can you teach me how to curse real slow? 

I know that he had the power in him 

'Cos I saw him up on the gym 

They chased him and he flew 

Man, I dig this magic true! 

I was a lonely teen in wizarding school 

With a prefect badge and ne'er broke a rule 

But I knew I was out of luck 

The day the Potters died 

And I was a singing 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies" _

For many years now Harry's been on his own 

And moss grows fat on their gravestone 

But that's not how it use to be… 

When Padfoot joked with the King and Queen 

In a house the hid them from all pain 

And while Prongs was looking the other way 

Pettigrew sold their lives away 

The classrooms where adjured 

No student did return 

And while Voldie read a book on Dark 

They played Quidditch in the park 

And we sang dugdes in the dark 

The day the Potters died 

And we were a singing 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies"_

Helter skelter in a summer swelter 

The champion are left without a shelter 

Many miles away and they'll be coming fast 

As they ran the maze out on the grass 

Victor tried to make it past 

But the winner had already been cast 

So the Champion's cup stood in all glory 

As they debated who's it should be 

We all got up to cheer 

Oh! But then the joy changed to tear. 

As the winners tried to fight the Dark 

One of the player's time was cut short 

Do you recall what was the deal? 

The day the Potters died 

And we were a singing 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes 

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies" _

There they were all in one place 

Black robes, not daring to show their face 

So come on Harry be nimble 

Harry be quick 

Harry get yourself out of this stick 

Since death is Voldie's only friend 

And there Padfoot stood on the stage 

His hands were clamped in fists of rage 

Only a Rat born in Hell 

Could break that scarred spell 

As the screams were flying high into the night, 

I saw Voldie laughing with delight, 

The day the Potters died 

And he was a singing 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies" _

I met a girl who knew all one could know 

And I asked her for her powers to show 

But she cried and turned away 

And I went down to that house of lore 

Where I had heard the laughter years before 

But the boys there said they didn't laugh no more 

And in the streets 

The Muggles screamed 

The werewolves howled 

And the wizards dreamed 

But not a word was spoken 

The people's hopes all were broken 

And the three men I admired the most 

Sirius, Lupin and James's ghost 

They caught the last train for the coast 

The day the Potters died 

And they were a singing 

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

_So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's _

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies" _

_"This'll be the day Harry dies"_

_So Why, why, did the Potters have to die? _

So Hagrid to took the baby to the Dursley's 

_But the Dursleys said it was lie _

_The Death Eaters and He _

_Were drunk on wolfs bane and ryes _

_Saying "this'll be the day Harry dies"_

velcro's notes: Harry did take another step! And how could Harry be marked deep inside when his scare was on his forehead? AND i disagree with the Rat! The Rat is Cool! I don't admire Sirius, Lupin, or James ghoast. That was all vally... Not all the Potters died, and when they took the train to the coast, which coast where they heading for? There are alot of coasts. I'd like to know which coast! 

Vally: Pacific.


End file.
